


Stained Porcelain

by AshTheLauren



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheLauren/pseuds/AshTheLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charming has been imprisoned by Regina and once she gets rid of Snow, she gives him an ultimatum, leaving him confused about what his next step should be. A slow-burn EvilCharming story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just something that came to me the other day and I wanted to post it to see if you guys would enjoy it. If you all like it, I can continue it at a somewhat normal pace. But I thank you all in advance for being patient with me, I know I'm not the best as constant updates.

"Regina, don't do this!" The Prince cried out as she walked away from him, leaving him locked behind rusty bars, imprisoned not just physically but mentally as well. It was only going to be a matter of time before his guilt would consume him alive; bit by bit. His true love was going to sacrifice herself for him and all of this could've been avoided had he just stuck to the arrangement. But no, he had to stand up for love, his love, and in return it got him captured by the one woman in the world who could do anything she so desired with a snap of her fingers.

Regina, on the other hand, had a cheshire grin on her scarlet-painted lips as she sat in front of her vanity, "Mirror, show me Charming sitting in his cell." Her magical mirror obliged the request, a purple cloud spinning dimmed her reflection and instead showed the cell she had just left not that long ago. In it, Charming was slumped down against the wall. Clearly the realization that evil has won sank in and the Evil Queen couldn't be prouder. It may have taken longer than she expected but in the end, revenge prospered. "What a time to be alive. Good has lost and you have prevailed, my queen. Shall I show you where the bandit is so you can finish your plan?" Her mirror asked, spinning back into sight.

Regina pursed her lips at the mere thought of facing her step daughter yet again, but it faded once she started to picture Snow falling on the ground, trapped within the confines of her mind for all eternity; a curse worse than death because death is too much of a privilege for her. "No, I know exactly where she is." The queen turned around in her seat to face the two guards standing at her door, "Summon my carriage at once!" She ordered, "I have a certain bandit to meet with…"

While she proceeded with her plan to destroy good, the prince found some stamina and decided to try and break the bars to his cell somehow, he just had to get out of there and stop Snow from making a huge mistake. Every second that passed made his heartbeat quicken. There was nothing he could do behind the impenetrable bars except scream in frustration and pray for a miracle. An hour passed by slowly and Charming was slumped against the wall once more, tired from yelling and shaking and kicking at the cell.

Regina had instructed Snow to meet her at a disclosed location and made sure she was there minutes before so she could 'surprise' Snow. Sure enough, the ebony-haired bandit showed up to the small stable, looking around for her ex-stepmother. "I see you came. Follow me." She didn't Snow much of a chance to reply before she walked past her toward the small tombstone. Snow, of course, followed obediently and decided not to speak until she was asked a question.

"Do you see this?" She pointed at the tombstone, "You did this. All because you couldn't keep your mouth shut; because you couldn't keep a promise my mother killed Daniel. She crushed his heart right in front of me and acted as though she did me a favor." Tears stung her tear ducts, but she wouldn't dare let them fall and give the bandit the satisfaction of seeing her in a vulnerable state. "Regina, I'm sorry, but you have to understand that I was a child then." Snow pleaded, trying to reason with the woman she grew up around for the last ten years. "I don't care! Your carelessness cost someone their life! How do you expect to rule a kingdom if you can't even keep a simple promise?"

The queen didn't even bother to wait for a response. No, instead she held her palm out, an apple appearing out of thin air. "Take a bite of this and I will spare your precious Charming's life." "And what happens to me once I take a bite?" Snow asked, staring between the apple and Regina. A dark chuckle erupted from crimson lips, "You, my dear, will fall into a deep slumber. Never to wake again." The smirk on her face sent chills throughout the young woman. "And you promise to spare Charming? No harm will come to him?" Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I won't hurt a hair on his 'pretty' little head." Snow stepped forward, taking a deep breath, "Fine. Deal."

Without a second thought she took the apple and bit into it, all the while Regina stared in amazement and glee as she watched the entire scene. Within ten seconds, Snow had fallen to the ground and the apple rolled from her seemingly lifeless grasp. Charming clutched his chest the exact moment Snow fell to the ground and it felt as if someone was squeezing his heart with a vice grip, leaving him gasping for air. It was done. Regina had won. With a victorious smile, she wasted no time making her way back to her castle, ready to rub her victory in the Prince's face before letting him go. Or should she let him go? She'd have time to think about it on the way back. It wasn't a mystery as to why Charming had felt such a stinging pain and once he had regained a steady breath, he let out a strangled cry because he knew his love was taken from him; ripped from the very tips of his fingers.

Just as he managed to rise to his feet, ready to curse at the set of guards down in the dungeons watching him, they all stood at attention simultaneously. "Well, well, well." A familiar voice rang throughout the echoey area. Didn't take a genius to know exactly who it was. "What do you want, Regina?" His voice was ragged, no doubt from all the yelling he had done, but Regina couldn't care less. With a wave of her hand, the cell opened but Charming was no fool, he backed up against the wall and kept his eyes on her at all times. "Guards, you may make yourselves scarce now."

She glanced over her shoulder and waited until they all disappeared before walking into the cell, closing and locking it behind her. "Here to kill me? Didn't feel like letting your guards do your dirty work?" He hissed, clenching his fists together. Regina simply chuckled, "Dear, if I wanted you dead, I would've snapped your neck like a twig so long ago. No, no…I think you'll serve your purpose better if you're alive." With narrowed eyes piercing through the queen, he stopped himself from losing his temper, "What are you talking about? Isn't taking Snow away from me enough? What did I ever do to you?!"

She stayed where she was, keeping a watchful eye on him, "Personally? You haven't done much. The fact that you were in 'love' with her doesn't bother me as much as you would think. I just figured you'd be useful to me alive and doing my bidding, rather than rotting away as a corpse in the ground. But should you desire death, I can make it happen within a meek heartbeat." Charming shook his head with utter disgust, "You expect me to be your servant?"

Regina sighed, "No, you idiot. I have enough of those. I was thinking more along the lines of a Second in Command here in the kingdom. I will admit that I'm not the best at communicating with these peasants and in order to keep the peace, or at least some of it, having you help run everything should smooth out some of the wrinkles in this land." Now he was dumbfounded. The same woman who wreaked havoc without remorse was coming to him for help, to become an advisor, to help her rule the kingdom. So now he was at a crossroad; death or life beside Regina. For a moment he stayed completely quiet, mulling over the pros and cons of each choice, and in the end he came to one conclusion. "Because I don't want Snow's sacrifice to go in vain, I will accept your offer to help you. Nothing else."

The brunette chuckled again, "I'm shocked. But don't think your temptations won't get the best of you…." She stepped toward him slowly, stopping just as their faces were an inch apart. "A man without love has been known to do things he thought he'd never do." He growled as she touched his face, regardless if it was delicate and her hand was as smooth as velvet. In a flash, Charming had grabbed both her hands, spun them around, pushed her against the wall and pinned her hands above her head. Her lips parted in shock, her eyes widened the moment she felt the cold stone against her back.

"What are you doing?!" She growled but Charming was much too strong to pull away from or push off her and with her hands out of use, she couldn't use magic to free herself. "So the queen wants to play, is that it? She wants a little toy to use whenever she feels like it and then throw away when she's done?" At a loss for words, she couldn't manage a single reply to his questions. "Well my queen, I am not a toy. I will not be used and abused, then thrown away like a rag doll. So you better get whatever cravings it is you're having under control. I'm here to keep the land peaceful, nothing more."

But something came over her and before she knew it, her lips were pressed against his and at first she thought the kiss was one sided, but then she felt his lips moving against hers and that's when she knew he was kissing her back. It lasted longer than she anticipated but when he finally broke the kiss, he let her hands go. Breathless, they both just stared at each other with intense glares until Regina waved her hands, instantly disappearing in a cloud of smoke, leaving him to ponder over what the hell just happened and how he had lost control of the situation. He was just about to sit back down in his cell when the door magically opened by itself.

Charming made his way out and upstairs into the castle, he had a job to do as well as choices to make and he intended on doing the best way he could.


	2. Cleansing

Before Charming managed to reach the study, hoping to start looking over some of the letters, a group of servants encircled him. Staring quizzically, he stood dumbfounded, "Ladies? Is…something wrong?"

At first no one thought they should speak up, too afraid that there might be consequences but the youngest woman there, probably about 15 years old, cleared her throat. "The Queen sent us to get you clean. She said, and I quote, that you 'smell like you've been rolling around in pig slop'."

Of course she'd say something like that. Rolling his eyes, Charming figured a bath wouldn't hurt. After all he'd been sitting in that cell, in the same clothes for almost a week and if his nose was any indication, there was an unpleasant odor that seemed to follow him wherever he went.

"Show me to the bathroom and I'll clean myself." The young one spoke again in response to the prince, "I'm afraid she ordered me to personally see to it that you got clean. Whether either of us likes it or not." At that Charming huffed in frustration but figured he really had no other choice but to comply with the Queen's wishes. At least for now.

He was hoping that once his worth was truly proven, he'd only have to answer to himself and his 'lovely' companion wouldn't have the authority to boss him around, lest she want another war on her hands. All of the servants except the one that spoke left, "Follow me." She instructed before taking off down the hall, not bothering to look behind her to see if he was following. Fortunately he was, although she was walking a bit fast for his liking, seeing as how he hasn't really had the privilege of stretching his legs like he's wanted to. But oh, the moment he could step outside and feel the sun on his face,  _that_  would be a moment he'd cherish.

It wasn't long before he was standing in front of a set of wooden double doors with golden knobs, "Go in and get undressed while I summon the hot water. Unless you prefer cold water, your majesty."

"No, go and fetch the hot water, thank you." He refused to let it surface but he was hesitant as he opened the door, not quite sure what he'd find behind them, but was pleasantly surprised when it revealed a bed chamber fit for a king with a matching bathroom. It didn't catch his eye at first but as he neared the bed, he noticed a scroll resting on it.

If it wasn't for Regina, he'd actually be somewhat relieved. But who else, aside from the servants, and they wouldn't have the need to leave him a note, would do such a thing. Taking off his shirt, he decided he could do two things at once; get undressed and read. How hard could that be? Picking it up, he noticed a certain scent was on it, something sweet he hadn't smelled before arriving here.

_"I'm sure by now you've noticed how lavish the bedroom is. There's also a wardrobe full of clothes that should be your size. So long as you serve your purpose, you will live comfortably. If not, you'll find yourself in rags, down in the dungeons. ~R."_

He would expect nothing less from the regal woman. By now he was as naked as the day he was born but the young servant hadn't returned with the water yet so he took to kicking his clothes into a pile beside the bed rather than scattered across the floor.

But silence proved to be too much for Charming because now his mind wandered to what happened in the dungeons, how soft her lips were as they were pressed against his and, damnit that woman! He cursed himself for playing a part in that wicked kiss but before he could damn himself to hell, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" He asked, a sense of relief washing over him to be torn away from his thoughts. "Emma, your highness. I have the hot water." He scurried into the bathroom and sat in the tub, which he hadn't known was partially filled with cold water, so of course he squeaked once his butt cheeks touched the water.

"Are you alright?" Emma called out, still behind the door. "Yes, yes." His voice still trying to find the correct pitch, "You may enter." He heard the door open followed by footsteps coming toward him. He wasn't modest, per say, but he didn't feel comfortable with such a young girl seeing him in a state like this so he covered his package as she walked in. "You don't have to be shy," the young blonde commented nonchalantly, beginning to carefully pour the hot water in.

Charming sighed contently, sinking into the tub but still covering himself, "Why does the Queen have such a young girl doing this?" Once there was a moderate amount in the tub, Emma could tell the Prince wasn't going to let her wash him so she stepped back and sat in the window sill, eyes stuck on him.

"It isn't as bad as you think. She actually..." She paused, inhaling deeply as she clearly fought back tears, "The Queen saved me. After the ogres killed my parents, I was alone in this world. She was riding by one day and saw me begging then offered me a comfortable life if I worked for her. And between you and I, she treats me like a daughter sometimes."

As he listened to her story, Charming began washing himself, putting extra effort in keeping his privates covered, but he was utterly shocked to hear that the woman who has labeled herself as the Evil Queen, actually have kindness buried somewhere in that dark heart of hers. Perhaps if he worked hard, he might get to bring that woman to surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys! Here's to another year of life!


	3. Fine Dining

Finishing his bath with the undeterred gaze of his newest acquaintance Emma, Charming was granted the privilege of privacy to dress himself while she gathered the rags he had been wearing and, following the Queen's orders, went downstairs to burn them. His closet was filled with the finest material a royal could get their hands on, she had even made sure he had several pair of shoes for various occasions. Looks like he was meant to feel welcomed after all. He hastily got dressed just in case anyone else decided they didn't mind catching a peek at Charming. As he tied the laces to his boots, there was a light knock at the door but before he could grant them permission to enter, the door opened and in walked the last person he expected to see.

"You clean up nicely, Charming." Standing up from the bed, he dusted himself off, "Thank you, Regina. And please, call me David." Humming as she eyed him, the queen was lost in the way his muscles fit nicely in the shirt, tight enough to show them off but loose enough to breathe; just how she liked it. "We'll see if you earn the right to be called by your name, _Char-ming_." Something stirred in him when she said his name like that, the name bestowed upon him by Snow, and yet he couldn't find it in him to get angry again. "If you say so, _Regina_. Was there a particular reason you stopped by? Aside from, you know, checking me out?"

She scoffed, a bright smirk on rose colored lips, "Don't flatter yourself, Charming. We both know where your mind wanders when you look at me." And she was somewhat right. Oceanic-hued eyes took in the full sight of the queen for the first time since she waltzed into his room, dressed in a form fitting black dress, her cleavage on display proudly while her hair hung down past her shoulders; she was undeniably beautiful, that much he could admit.

"I came in here to let you know that dinner was being served soon and whether you've embraced your new role completely yet or not, your presence is necessary." Why couldn't she just say she wanted him there for dinner? Neither of them knew but still he nodded, "I'll be down in a minute. Unless you wanted to gracefully escort me, your majesty?" The brunette rolled her eyes, "I guess I can do that this time. Next time you're on your own and you had better be on time."

With a triumphant simper, he held his tucked forearm out for her to grab onto, the initial hesitance she felt as she touched him started to disappear, prompting her to pay close attention to Charming because this unusual comfort made her weary of what could be going through his head at the moment. He could be scheming to do something as soon as she turned her back, and while it would be extremely foolish, Charming was known for making foolish choices. The fact that his true love was now being preserved in a glass casket was evidence enough of that.

Taking the lead, Regina walked down the seemingly endless hallway that would eventually lead to the dining hall where a feast fit for a king, well..queen in this case, was waiting for them. Freshly prepared steak, vegetables picked from the castle garden, and for dessert the sweet smell of apples called out to Charming as he stepped into the room. "You sure know how to welcome someone, everything smells and looks delicious," he comments as he pulls her chair out for her, like the gentleman he is, at the head of the table.

Smoothing out her dress before sitting, not noticing how he takes note of the way her hands cascade down over her curves, the regal woman shows a hint of gratitude by offering yet another smirk to him. "It comes with the territory of being queen, dear." By now he's beginning to learn to take what he can get and simply bows as a way of saying 'you're welcome' once he's scooted her up to the table. Taking his seat to her left, the prince fights the temptation to dig in, this having been his first good meal in months, out of respect for the woman in his presence and the fact that she's given him a new home, even if it was under sketchy pretenses.

"I've been meaning to ask, are your servants always going to watch me bathe or was that a one time thing? Because if it isn't, you're going to have to bear with me as I get used to being watched." Regina couldn't stifle the laugh that escaped her lips, his preposterous statement tickling her. "Charming," the brunette started, picking up her fork, "that was a _one_  time thing. Besides, I thought you men enjoyed women bathing you. Isn't that what all you masculine-type want?"

Opting for a taste of the vegetables first, he shakes his head as he chews, "The answer is no to both of those. Whether or not the girl's a teen is irrelevant. I can wash myself, I'm not handicapped. Also, _this_ masculine-type prefers a statuesque woman with experience."

 


	4. Fine Dining Pt. 2

A pregnant pause followed after David’s comment, throwing the brunette for a complete loop; for once in her life she was speechless and couldn’t come up with a snarky retort fast enough. Wearing a faintly smug grin, he continues eating as if nothing was wrong.

“You couldn’t handle the experience,” Finally comes Regina’s response but it’s much too late to catch him off guard and it silently agitates her to know his ego had probably spiked after that, which was unacceptable. “Oh, I assure you, I can handle anything /and/ everything,” David quips, feeding himself another forkful of meat, catching the look Regina shoots in his direction.

‘Two could play this game’, she deduced, licking the taste of steak from her lips. Clearing her throat to purposely earn his gaze, the queen breathes out a hum that hints at the oncoming actions. “I highly doubt that, dear. You’d be stumbling before even getting a sneak peak at what would dry your mouth out the moment you laid eyes on it.” As she spoke, Regina leaned forward to give a better view at the cleavage she had purposely put on display for the evening and when he visibly gulped and she knew he had long since been done swallowing the bite of food he was chewing, she knew right then and there that she had evened the score. Now she was going to one-up him and end the game with a triumphant smirk.

“You see, a novice can’t compete with experience when it comes to certain things and that’s one of them…” Sitting back in her chair quite arrogantly, Regina folds her legs and he catches a peak at visibly smooth tanned legs, the reflection of the flame from the fireplace nearby garnering half of his attention while the other half is solely on not stumbling over the next words he thinks of speaking because his comeback needs to be as solid as a rock. She takes note of this wandering eyes, raking over her form and which places his gaze seemed to linger the longest and it spikes her confidence, confirming that she’s played the correct card. “Then it’s a good thing I’m not a novice, isn’t it?” His tone’s thick with certainty, “So any time an experienced woman is ready for a round, I’ll show her exactly how skilled I am.”

David sips from his wine and, out of his peripheral vision, notices the smirk that slightly falters as she shifts in her chair. He’s a worthy adversary and the fact that he can match her banter means he’s at least earned a sliver of her respect, but it’s not something she’s going to voice anytime soon. “I’m sure all novices say something akin to that. Doesn’t make it true though.” A manicured brow raises itself in a challenging manner, prompting him to either accept or decline and if he backs down now, all of this would be in vain.

Releasing a hearty chortle, the prince finishes his drink, having cured his appetite as well, and turns to face the stunning woman at the head of the table, “There’s only one way to find out if I’m the beginner you think I am.” A worthy adversary indeed. A condescending chuckle slips past painted lips and Regina rises from her chair, “You’re nowhere near ready for that. Sleep well, dear.”

Without another word, she takes her exit and feels David’s eyes on her as curvaceous hips sway as she seemingly floats out of the room. “Good night, your majesty.” He calls out before she slips out of ear shot. Sighing, torn between whether or not he won or lost, he shakes his head and slumps back into his chair. “Your majesty?” A voice questions, causing him to look around for the source of it. “Yes, who is it?” Emma emerges from behind the door she was peeking from, sheepishly walking into the room. “If you’re done, I’m supposed to escort you back to your room. The queen wants to ensure you don’t get lost and accidentally wander into her chambers…” And they both knew exactly what she was implying when she said it. With pale cheeks a bit flushed, he hastily gets up from his chair and regains his composure, “Oh um, yes. You may escort me, though I really don’t need it.”

The young servant silently escorts him down long hallways, leading him to his designated room and when they do pass Regina’s room along the way, the prince takes note of its location so that should he have to find her, he’s know exactly where she was. By the time they reach his quarters, Emma steps aside so he could enter alone, “The queen requests that in the morning, when you wake, to meet her in the study to begin planning. Breakfast will be served there instead." Nodding as he stood on the inside of his room, David offers a friendly grin to show there were no hard feelings from earlier, "You may let her know I'll be there." With a quick curtsey, the blonde returns the smile, "I think she really does like you..." but before he gets to answer, she takes off running and disappears around a corner. He doesn't act on impulse this time, and instead, settles into bed after removing his shirt. He was determined to crack the hard shell that is the 'Evil Queen' and get to know the inner Regina he knows is in there.


End file.
